This study will investigate the statistical properties of a variety of discriminant functions and determine how well they differentiate between alcoholic, other diseased, and normal populations using standard batteries of blood chemistries. These populations have been mainly male but populations of pregnant and nonpregnant women are presently being tested in a similar way.